


It's like being at home

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el fin de semana de la JibCon y Misha decide llevar a Jensen a un sitio muy especial de Roma. Misha no se lo imagina, pero esta visita será muy importante para el panel Cockles del domingo y marcará un antes y un después en su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like being at home

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Beteo:** Taolee, gracias por tu ayuda y por no matarme con mis errores y mis acentos perdidos en el olvido. Y a Iris por leerselo con todas las faltas y darme su opinión. I luv you  
>  **Warning:** Sexo explicito entre dos hombres, vamos que hay más de una cochinada por aquí. También hay momentos moñas. Para todos los gustos.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Ni el señor Ackles ni el señor Collins me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad que me avisen, por favor, que yo lo quiero ver... aunque, esperad, ¡que sí que hay algunas cosas que SÍ que son reales!
> 
>  **Comentario:** Me vais a perdonar pero esto va a ser largo.  
>  Hace muchos meses (por Junio), Persefono hizo unos wallpapers Cockles de la JibCon chulísimos, así que llegamos a un acuerdo: ella me regalaría uno y yo le haría un fic de Cockles de la JibCon de este año. Pues bien, el tiempo fue pasando, yo fui escribiendo otras cosas y Perse continuó esperando hasta que le prometí que antes de fin de año lo tendría. Y aquí estamos, 30 de diciembre y ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! (lo sé, me merezco el infierno, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé). Espero que te guste y que tanta espera haya merecido un poquito la pena. 
> 
> Y bueno, este es el último fic del año, gracias a todas las personas que me leéis, a las que me comentáis, a las que no, a las que habláis conmigo por twitter, a las que lo hacen por ask... en definitiva, las que me decís que os gustan mis fics. Gracias por acompañarme durante este año y los que vendrán. Besos, achuchones, arrumacos y muchas cosas no homo <3

 

_Misha Collins: It’s like being at home, I love that_

* * *

 El hall del hotel estaba a rebosar de gente entrando y saliendo sin cesar. Eran las once de la noche y parecía que era la hora punta, entre personas que venían de cenar o las que se disponían a salir por Roma.  
  
Jensen no tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaba haciendo escondido en un rincón de la inmensa estancia para que nadie lo reconociese. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando todos estaban cenando, Misha le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que estuviese allí a esa hora. Por más que le preguntó para qué, el muy cabrón no se  dignó a responderle; lo único que obtuvo fue un disimulado guiño y una resplandeciente sonrisa. Bueno, tampoco tenía quejas respecto a eso.  
  
Lo vio llegar a lo lejos, caminando con su soltura habitual e intentando pasar desapercibido. Se había cambiado de ropa y ya no llevaba la chaqueta de cuadros sino una camiseta azul de manga larga y unos vaqueros que le marcaban las estrechas caderas. Cuando estaba más cerca de Jensen, le miró guiñándole un ojo y continuó su camino saliendo del hotel. A veces Misha se tomaba muy en serio no llamar la atención, pero no era para menos: si alguna fan se diese cuenta de que estaban saliendo solos y a la vez del hotel, no tardaría en enterarse medio planeta.  
  
A los pocos minutos fue detrás de él y, una vez fuera, comenzó a buscarlo por ambos lados de la calle. Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo para saber dónde demonios se había metido, vio un taxi aparcado a unos metros del hotel y cómo una mano que creía conocer a la perfección salía por la ventanilla. Con cautela se acercó hasta el vehículo descubriendo a Misha en su interior.  
  
—Has tardado mucho.  
  
—Si me hubieses contado tus planes habría tardado menos —respondió metiéndose en el coche—. ¿Vamos a algún sitio?  
  
—Ajá —comentó mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
—¿Y bien? —El taxi ya se había puesto en marcha y él quería saber a dónde le iba a llevar ese hombre. Pero Collins parecía que no estaba por la labor, ya que lo único que hizo fue regalarle una todavía más amplia sonrisa mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él.  
  
A pesar de que no llegaban ni a tocarse, Jensen podía sentir el calor que irradiaba ese cuerpo tan familiar. Bajó la mirada observando que la mano de Misha estaba apoyada en el asiento. El impulso de acariciarla apareció veloz como un rayo, sin embargo se contuvo. De la misma forma que habían hecho con los besos en la nuca o las caricias en la cara, también evitaban cogerse de las manos cuando no estaban solos; al menos por iniciativa propia. En contadas ocasiones lo habían hecho y más después de la Con de las Vegas, en la que los dos se dejaron llevar sin esperar que algo tan sencillo les afectara tanto. Sólo ellos sabían lo que había supuesto ese acto, lo que les costó contenerse para no entrelazar los dedos y la pasión que se desató esa noche en la habitación. Así que después de esa experiencia, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo que esos toques sería mejor dejarlos para cuando no hubiese nadie con ellos. Poder acariciarle la mano o pasear con tranquilidad por sus dedos se había convertido en algo tan íntimo y tan lleno de sentimientos como lo era darle un beso, sobre todo porque siempre acababa desembocando en esa acción. Y como cuando estaban acompañados no podían hacer nada de eso, habían cogido por costumbre tocarse el hombro; algo muy trivial, que podían hacer sin levantar ninguna sospecha y que para ellos significaba un mundo.  
  
Así que eso es lo que hizo. Levantó una mano y la apoyó en el hombro derecho apretándolo con suavidad. Misha giró la cabeza moviéndose un poquito más hacía él pero continuó sin hablar y riéndose como si estuviese a punto de hacer una travesura de las suyas.  
  
—Había pensado que esta noche nos íbamos a encerrar en la habitación, Mish —le susurró en el oído. Tal vez el conductor no entendiera el inglés, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.  
  
—Y lo haremos —contestó también en voz baja—. Pero primero quiero enseñarte una cosa.  
  
—Eres un aguafiestas —protestó quitando la palma y apoyándola peligrosamente cerca de Misha.  
  
—No, ese eres tú —replicó guiñándole de nuevo un ojo.  
  
Jensen gruñó pero decidió confiar en él. Al fin y al cabo esa confianza era lo que les había llevado hasta ese momento, a estar juntos, así que no sería nada malo. Quizá estaba algo nervioso. Roma era importante para ambos y nunca habían salido una noche los dos solos por esa ciudad, sino siempre acompañados de los demás compañeros del reparto. Así que debía tratarse de algo especial.  
  
Se relajó en el asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de las vistas nocturnas con una de las personas más importantes de su vida.  
  
—¿Sabes algo de Jared? —preguntó Misha unos minutos más tarde, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había dentro del vehículo.  
  
—Me ha enviado un mensaje pero no me ha contado mucho, supongo que estará liado y también algo nervioso.  
  
Que su compañero se hubiese tenido que ir había supuesto un mazazo para todos, además de todos los cambios que habían tenido que hacer para llenar los huecos que su ausencia había causado. Pero a nadie le importaba tener que hacer más paneles o más fotos, lo importante era cubrirse las espaldas unos a los otros y que todos se quedaran contentos.  
  
—Mañana podemos llamarlo en un descanso para darle ánimos a él y a Gen, ¿te parece bien?  
  
—Me parece una idea genial.  
  
Jensen le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Así era Misha, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de los demás, desde RandomActs hasta la familia de cualquier miembro del reparto. El corazón de ese hombre no tenía límites y eso era algo que a Jensen le fascinaba, la facilidad que tenía para dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Así era el hombre que adoraba con locura.  
  
—Estará todo bien, ya lo verás —continuó colocando una mano en su rodilla, apretándola para infundirle ánimos—. En nada tendremos a Padelecki haciendo el idiota como siempre.  
  
—Estoy convencido de ello —aseguró con firmeza.  
  
Misha volvió a dejar la mano en el asiento y otra vez se quedaron en silencio, con el ruido del motor de fondo y entrando propiamente en la ciudad. Jensen seguía sin tener claro dónde podrían ir; ambos ya habían cenado y para tomarse una copa podían haberlo hecho en el propio hotel. Además de que a esa hora no había ningún sitio turístico abierto; era un completo misterio intentar averiguar qué cosa retorcida se le podía haber pasado a ese hombre por la cabeza.  
  
Era muy divertido ver a Jensen nervioso y Misha sabía con total certeza que ahora mismo su compañero se estaba machacando la cabeza pensando sobre el lugar al que se dirigían sin hallar ninguna respuesta. Y aunque le daban ganas de explicárselo, prefería que continuara a la expectativa; sobre todo porque lo importante no era el sitio, sino lo que tenía pensado hacer allí. Tal vez Jensen pensase que era una tontería, pero había cosas que necesitaba decírselas, que necesitaba que supiese y entendiera con todo su corazón que eran verdad. Ahora el que se estaba poniendo nervioso era él.  
  
—Por cierto —comenzó a decir Ackles—. Cuando has salido en el panel con Ty por un instante he pensado que se te había ido la cabeza del todo.  
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
—Sí, tío, te has lanzado a mis brazos.  
  
—Anda, Jensen, yo no he hecho eso. —O sí, tampoco se acordaba—. Y tú por poco me comes la boca ahí delante.  
  
—Eso ha sido por culpa de tu abrazo.  
  
—Ya, claro —resopló—. Que te morías de ganas de besarme, Jen, reconócelo, no pasa nada —musitó con picardía.  
  
—Pues reconoce que tú te morías por abrazarme —replicó chocando un hombro contra el de Misha.  
  
Ambos se rieron, siendo conscientes de que muchas veces su comportamiento era más de unos adolescentes que el de unos treintañeros, pero no podían evitarlo ya que la gran mayoría de ocasiones era así como se sentían.  
  
—Está bien, reconozco que es posible que me haya emocionado un poco al salir al escenario, pero es que estabas muy guapo y nos hemos visto poco estos días.  
  
—Me echas de menos, ¿eh, Collins? —preguntó con el mismo tono de broma.  
  
—Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Ackles.  
  
A pesar de la escasa luz que había en el interior del taxi, no tuvo problemas en verle la cara, en ver que el tiempo para los tontos piques había terminado; cuando Misha le miraba de esa forma tan sincera, tan intensa, Jensen se quedaba casi sin aire; le daban ganas de cogerle de las mejillas y besarle de mil formas diferentes hasta quitarle todas las penas. Pero ahora no era el momento, no estaban solos. De nuevo, le colocó una mano en la espalda y le acarició mientras se acercaba a su oído.  
  
—Yo a ti también, Mish, siempre.  
  
Misha movió la cabeza rozando levemente su mejilla contra la de Jensen, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.  
  
—Lo sé... Y será mejor que paremos o esto se nos irá de las manos.  
  
—Vamos al hotel, por favor... —susurró subiendo y bajando la mano por el dorso.  
  
—Jensen, esta táctica no va a funcionar —comentó separándose al fin—, además ya estamos a punto de llegar —prosiguió mirando por la ventana.  
  
—Menos mal —bufó algo desesperado por salir de una vez del coche; estaba empezando a hacer demasiada calor ahí metidos.  
  
Misha siguió observando las calles por las que iban pasando hasta que le dijo algo al conductor en italiano. En italiano o algo que Jensen creía que lo era. Oh, señor, lo que le faltaba era Misha y sus múltiples acentos.  
  
Finalmente el coche se paró y no tardaron ni un segundo en bajarse. Mientras Misha hablaba con el conductor, Jensen miró alrededor intentando ubicarse, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba, además de que únicamente conocía el centro de Roma y no era allí donde se encontraban.  
  
—Vamos, todavía faltan unas calles —le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar uno al lado del otro.  
  
Misha respiró hondo, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la ciudad en esos momentos. Se encontraban en un barrio que a esas horas no era turístico, así que estaban prácticamente a salvo de cualquier mirada indiscreta.  
  
—Relájate, que no te voy a tirar al rio —aseguró dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
  
—Lo haré cuando sepa dónde narices estamos.  
  
—Qué quejica llegas a ser —protestó burlón—. Disfruta de Roma y de la compañía tan maravillosa y estupenda que tienes.  
  
—Oh, pienso disfrutar mucho de la compañía que tengo, te lo aseguro.  
  
—¿Eso es una promesa?  
  
—¿Acaso lo dudas?  
  
Sin darse cuenta se habían quedado parados uno delante del otro, cerca, muy cerca, observándose sin dejar de sonreír. Era increíble lo que podía sonreír cuando estaba con él, no podía parar de hacerlo. Las ganas por tocarlo eran apabullantes y esta vez no quiso refrenarse, así que le puso una mano en la mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar.  
  
—No, no lo hago —respondió Misha, moviendo el rostro hacía esa grande y caliente mano, disfrutando de la calidez que le transmitía con ese pequeño gesto—. Por cierto, ya hemos llegado.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido mirando alrededor; a un lado había un parque y al otro un edificio que parecía una iglesia—. ¿A dónde se supone que hemos llegado?  
  
—Confía en mí —le pidió cogiéndolo de la muñera para después darle un ligero beso en los dedos—. Vamos, Ackles, mueve ese culo que tienes.  
  
Y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección a la iglesia.  
  
Jensen se quedó quieto sin comprender qué era lo que pretendía. A los pocos segundos le siguió resignado; no le quedaba otra que, tal y como le había pedido, confiar en él.  
  
Misha se había quedado parado delante de una de las puertas de la iglesia. Tal y como recordaba, el acceso a Santa Maria in Cosmedin estaba cerrado por varias puertas enrejadas que impedía acceder al lugar al que realmente quería ir. Pero él era un hombre de recursos y esa estupidez no le impediría entrar. Además, había sido previsor: sabía que no había ninguna alarma y la cerradura era lo bastante vieja como para abrirse con facilidad. Sin dudarlo, metió una mano entre los huecos y comenzó a trastear con el cerrojo interior.  
  
—¿Me dirás por fin qué hacemos aquí? —le preguntó Jensen ya a su lado—. Misha, esa verja está cerrada, ¿qué pretendes?  
  
—¿A ti qué te parece?  
  
—Tío, ¿te has vuelto loco? No podemos colarnos como unos delincuentes y en una iglesia. —Jensen le cogió de los hombros intentando pararlo pero Misha se movió impidiéndoselo.  
  
—No grites, joder, nadie se va a enterar y no vamos a hacer nada malo —le explicó girando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Confía en mí, Jensen, por favor.  
  
—Esta es la mayor locura en la que nos has metido —gruñó ojeando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie los estaba viendo. Ya se imaginaba los titulares: actores de una famosa serie norteamericana profanan una iglesia.  
  
—Deja de quejarte y ven —le pidió ya dentro.  
  
Jensen lo observó mordiéndose los labios, pero al final accedió. Entró cerrando la verja detrás de él y se escondieron detrás de una de las columnas.  
  
—De acuerdo, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, así que, por favor, explícame de qué va todo esto.  
  
—Primero de todo deja de estar enfadado, ¿vale? —Jensen bufó con desesperación—. Jen, o dejas de mirarme como si me quisieras matar o nos pasamos aquí todo la noche.  
  
—Vale, vale —dijo suspirando levantando las manos—. Ya me tranquilizo.  
  
Misha rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no obtendría más que eso. En esos momentos se estaba empezando a arrepentir, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora no podía dar marcha atras.  
  
—Los romanos tienen muchas historias mitológicas y hay algunos lugares de Roma que tienen diversas leyendas sobre lo que fueron hace siglos —comenzó a hablar en voz baja, como si estuviese a punto de revelar un gran misterio.  
  
Allí dentro, la oscuridad era casi total, pero estando tan cerca uno del otro, Jensen sabía que Misha se había puesto más nervioso y temblándole la voz al principio. La incertidumbre por saber le estaba matando, pero decidió no presionarlo más y que se explicase de una vez por todas.  
  
—Este sitio es uno de ellos —prosiguió, y a continuación le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañase por el pasillo empedrado. En silencio caminaron uno al lado del otro, con las manos tan cerca que estaban a punto de rozarse una con la otra, hasta que llegaron a la pared del final.  
  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Jensen señalando a una gran piedra que colgaba de la pared con forma redondeada y que parecía que representaba la cara de un hombre. Cauteloso, se aproximó para verla con más detenimiento, descubriendo que lo que se suponía que eran los ojos y la boca estaban agujereados.  
  
—Eso es la Boca de la verdad —contestó también acercándose—. Según parece, si mientes y metes la mano en la boca, acto seguido la perderás.  
  
—Joder con los romanos... —susurró tocando los relieves de la escultura.  
  
Misha le cogió de la barbilla y le sonrió con afecto. Acto seguido, y sin dejar de mirarlo, metió la mano derecha en el interior de la boca.  
  
—Jensen, eres una de las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida. Moviste mi mundo desde el momento que te conocí y sé que nada sería lo mismo sin ti. Nada.  
  
—Misha, ¿qué...?  
  
—Eres parte de mi mundo, eres mi hogar, eres quien me da ánimos para seguir adelante, eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amor, eres mi vida y jamás dejaré de quererte.  
  
Jensen notaba que el corazón le latía desbocado. Nunca se habría imaginado que Misha haría y le diría algo como eso. Jamás. Se había quedado anonadado escuchando y observando cómo los ojos le brillaban cada vez más conforme iba hablando. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía no hacer nada.  
  
Así que movió la mano derecha y también la metió dentro de la boca de piedra, acompañando a la de Misha.  
  
—Parece que los dioses han pensado que dices la verdad —susurró entrelazando los dedos con los de Misha.  
  
—¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?  
  
—Que estás loco —contestó acercando su rostro al de Misha—, y que también te quiero.  
  
Y sin querer esperar más, Jensen juntó los labios a los de Misha, dándole un beso lento y jugoso, cargado de sentimientos y de emociones; un beso destinado a la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.  
  
—Vámonos de aquí —susurró Jensen, con la frente unida a la de su compañero—. Necesito, necesito...  
  
Misha movió la mano sacándola fuera de la escultura, pero sin soltar en ningún momento la de Jensen. Los dos se miraban el uno al otro, con las bocas prácticamente unidas y las respiraciones agitadas.  
  
—¿No te gustaría... profanar del todo este sitio? —preguntó cogiéndolo de la nuca y rozándole casi los labios—. Eh, Jensen, ¿dime?  
  
—Misha, no, por favor... —gimoteó temblando ante la frugal caricia, cerrando los ojos porque sabía que si lo miraba, el poco control que le quedaba se iría a Vancouver.  
  
Misha sabía que Jensen estaba a punto, a punto de ceder, sólo le faltaba un pequeño empujón, así que decidió jugar sucio. Como siempre.  
  
—Jen... te deseo tanto... —sollozó rozándole el cuello con la nariz y moviendo las caderas hacia delante, sintiendo cómo con esos toques conseguían que a Jensen se le erizase la piel.  
  
—Dios, Misha —gruño agarrándole del trasero y devorándole la boca sin ningún tipo de pudor.  
  
—Nunca mejor dicho... joder —replicó desesperado, dejándose llevar hasta una pared y donde Jensen prácticamente lo estampó sin dejar de rozarse contra su erección.  
  
—Tú lo has querido, Collins —amenazó burlón apretándole más las nalgas, besándole con mucha más profundidad, un baile frenético de lenguas que se tocaban de forma desenfrenada y apasionada.  
  
Misha, sintiéndose ganador, dejó que Jensen dominará la situación, que hiciese con él lo que le diese la gana; se lo había ganado con creces.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Jensen descansaba en la cama completamente exhausto. Había sido una larga noche y casi ni había descansado. Después de follarse a Misha a las afueras de la iglesia —nunca un polvo tan rápido había sido tan perfecto—, habían regresado al hotel sin dejar de meterse mano en el taxi. Nada más entrar en la habitación, se quitaron la ropa desesperados para continuar en una maratón de liberador sexo liberador.  
  
En realidad había sido una noche cojonuda. Y el regalo que le había hecho Misha sincerándose de esa forma no lo olvidaría jamás. Ni por supuesto lo que hicieron después. Con total seguridad, ese fin de semana pasaría a ser recordado muchas veces.  
  
Hacía unos escasos minutos que se había quedado solo ya que su compañero tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Además era mejor que no llegasen juntos a desayunar. Otra vez.  
  
Había días que llevaban a la perfección disimular que entre ellos sólo había una amistad y una muy buena relación de trabajo. Sin embargo, también había otros en los que les costaba un mundo ocultar la verdad. Jensen estaba convencido de que hoy sería uno de los más difíciles ya que en su cabeza no cesaban de pasar imágenes de los acontecimientos de anoche: desde Misha diciéndole que le quería, hasta Misha con el culo en pompa y su pene entrando y saliendo sin parar.  
  
Tenía dos opciones. Amargarse, o disfrutar del único panel que hacían ellos dos solos.  
  
La decisión estaba clara.

 

* * *

  
   
Jensen entró en la oscura sala con la luz de su móvil iluminándole el camino. En teoría él no debía estar allí, pero Misha le había enviado otro mensaje pidiéndole que fuese al salón donde habían hecho el último panel. Parecía que estaba siendo el fin de semana de los mensajes y las peticiones extrañas. Intentó negarse, pero Misha no le hizo ni caso, al contrario; le amenazó que si no iba, se pasaría un mes sin chupársela. Había cosas con las que no se podía jugar.  
  
—Jensen.  
  
De inmediato se iluminó la habitación y Jensen se giró buscando la voz de Misha, encontrándoselo apoyado en una de las sillas que habían usado unas horas antes, justo detrás del telón del escenario.  
  
—Joder, qué susto me has dado —renegó aproximándose hacía él.  
  
—Así que... te he asustado, ¿eh?  
  
No fue lo que le dijo, si no cómo lo había dicho, con un tono grave, plagado de sucias promesas.  
  
—¿Qué... qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ya delante de él, sintiendo que Misha le estaba devorando con la mirada y, a su vez, cómo estaba logrando que se empezara a excitar a una velocidad alarmante.  
  
—¿Sabes, Jensen? Hoy me lo has hecho pasar francamente mal —se incorporó y le señaló con una mano la silla. Jensen le miró extrañado, pero se sentó sin pedirle explicaciones—. Y he pensado que te mereces un castigo.  
  
—¿Cómo? Esa es buena, Misha —bufó riéndose, empezando a levantarse del asiento.  
  
—Ni te muevas, Jen —le reclamó poniendo las manos en sus rodillas—. Ni que se te ocurra.  
  
Misha lo miró con la respiración acelerada mientras le subía las manos por los muslos con una lentitud enloquecedora, haciendo que Jensen apoyara la espalda en el respaldo.  
  
—¿Qué... qué haces?  
  
—No, la pregunta es: ¿qué has hecho tú? —replicó colocando las manos en el interior de los muslos, subiendo y bajando sin cesar.  
  
Observó que Jensen tragaba con dificultad y también que separaba las piernas conforme más lo tocaba. Sí, eso era lo que quería, follarse a Jensen hasta que se olvidase de cómo se llamaba. Lo que le había hecho en ese panel no tenía nombre; desde tocarle el culo antes de salir, hasta acariciarle la cara como si estuviesen en una película de Disney. Por no mencionar el momento que casi le había hecho perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
  
—¿Te refieres a...?  
  
—Sí, hablo de cuando te has restregado contra mi polla, hablo de eso. —En ese instante, los dedos subieron por el pantalón llegando hasta el miembro de Jensen—.  Me han dado ganas de matarte o de follarte, Jen.  
  
—Creo que... me quedaré con lo segundo... —Abrió más las piernas, dejando que la mano grande de Collins le tocase el cada vez más hinchado miembro. No era sólo esas lentas y suaves caricias, era también la actitud tan dominante que tenía y que le estaba poniendo cada vez más cachondo.  
  
—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó apoyándose contra la silla, colocándose entre sus piernas y sin parar de deslizar los dedos—. Debería dejarte así, te lo mereces, debería irme y que te quedases caliente y necesitado de mí.  
  
—Pero no lo harás... —replicó aproximándose hacía su rostro—, porque te mueres por joderme, Misha.  
  
Con un gruñido, colocó las manos en su nuca, movió la cabeza hacía delante para morderle los labios y conseguir así que Jensen abriese la boca. De inmediato, la lengua de Misha se introdujo con determinación buscando a la de su compañero, rozándose inquietas y desesperadas, en un beso descoordinado y hambriento.  
  
Jensen se dejaba hacer, totalmente dominado y limitado al estar subido a esa maldita silla. Parecía que Misha tenía veinte manos que le estaban tocando por todos lados y calentándolo cada vez más.  
  
—Vamos a la habitación. No seas cabrón y vamos —le pidió cogiéndolo de la cintura del pantalón mientras deslizaba las caderas hacia delante para buscar más contacto de su parte.  
  
Misha le dio otro jugoso y sucio beso y se separó de él, dejándole espacio para que pudiese ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, Collins puso las manos a ambos lados de la silla encerrándolo entre sus brazos. Ackles lo miró levantando una ceja, viendo cómo le mostraba una sonrisa completamente perversa.  
  
—Te he dicho antes que te tenía que castigar, Jensen... —susurró rozando su erección contra la de él.  
  
—No me jodas, Misha... aquí no. —¿Era el fin de semana de follar en sitios extraños o qué?  
  
—Pero si has sido tú el que me has dicho que me moría por joderte, Jen. —Sin dejar de observarlo, le abrió el botón del pantalón y le bajó la cremallera—. Y es lo que voy a hacer.  
  
Lo siguiente que supo Jensen es que estaba con los codos apoyados en la maldita silla, con los vaqueros y los calzoncillos bajados hasta las rodillas y él sollozando con el paquete de Misha contra sus nalgas.  
  
—Así es cómo te quería tener —Se dejó caer hacía delante con el pecho pegado a la espalda de Jensen y los labios pegados a su oído—, desde que me has tocado la polla delante de todos, no podía parar de pensar en esto.  
  
Con cada palabra que decía, Misha movía la pelvis contra él. Todavía no se había quitado los pantalones y la fricción le estaba matando, pero sabía que a Jensen el roce de los vaqueros con el bulto que se encerraba en ellos le estaba volviendo loco.  
  
—Misha... como... como no hagas algo...  
  
—¿Amenazas a mí, Ackles? —replicó, mordisqueándole la oreja y empujando contra él con más intensidad.  
  
Jensen se agarró con fuerza a la silla, maldiciendo interiormente a ese sádico a quien un día amaba con locura y al otro quería estrangularlo con sus manos. Giró la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de frustración marca Ackles, pero en ese instante, se separó de él y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. ¡Por fin se acababa la jodida tortura!  
  
A continuación, sintió que le subía la camisa y le besaba la cada vez más sudada espalda. Un camino de besos y mordiscos que fue bajando hasta llegar a las nalgas. Jensen cogió aire imaginando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y no se equivocó. Las manos de Misha le separaron los glúteos y notó la húmeda lengua lamiéndole la arrugada piel. Un temblor le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y sollozó sin ningún pudor su nombre, dejándose el alma en cada letra.  
  
Misha sonrió apreciando cómo Jensen se estremecía con las largas lamidas que le estaba dando. Pero quería dejarle temblando como un flan, así que siguió humedeciéndole esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo, hasta que empezó a introducirle la punta de la lengua. No tardó en escuchar un gemido más agónico de su parte.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —inquirió apretándole los cachetes del culo y volviendo a besarle en ese lugar.  
  
—Misha, por favor, por favor...  
  
Satisfecho de su gran obra, le dio un último mordisco en una nalga y se incorporó bajándose del todo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Desesperado, no pudo evitar acariciarse el miembro. Jensen se giró para observarlo y Misha le regaló una gran sonrisa sin dejar de tocarse. Le ponía como una moto tenerlo así: tan entregado, para él, sin reservas, y completamente a su disposición. Dios, se lo iba a follar hasta matarlo.  
  
Se puso detrás de él, le cogió de la cadera con una mano y con la otra separó un glúteo colocando su duro y erguido miembro en su fruncida entrada. Jensen tembló de nuevo y se movió hacia detrás consiguiendo que la punta de la polla de Misha se introdujera en su interior.  
  
—Jensen, joder —se quejó sintiendo cómo la estrechez y el calor le envolvía la carne.  
  
—Misha... maldita sea.  
  
Jensen sudaba a mares, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo sosteniéndose en la silla, la cabeza agachada y mordiéndose los labios; lo único que pedía a la vida en esos instantes era que el cabronazo de su amante se lo follara de una vez y no sólo sentir la cabeza de su polla. ¡Tampoco pedía tanto! Los dedos de Misha le apretaron más la pelvis y por fin, notó cómo le iba llenando cada vez más, deslizándose por su interior hasta llegar a lo más profundo de él.  
  
—Qué apretado estás... —susurró pegando su torso contra su espalda para buscarle la boca, sin dejar de introducirse implacable.  
  
—Más fuerte, Misha... más, más —le pidió dándole un beso con más lengua que otra cosa.  
  
Las estocadas pasaron a ser cada vez más insistentes y rápidas. Misha arremetía con el ángulo adecuado para presionarle la próstata, mientras éste se sostenía como podía; una pequeñísima parte de su cabeza rezaba para que la silla aguantase semejante acto y también para que nadie de la convención escuchara los gemidos tan elevados que estaban llenando la estancia.  
  
—Jen, estoy a punto... —gimoteó mordiéndole la nuca, sabiendo que estaba a nada de lanzarse por el precipicio, con el estrecho y ardiente canal ciñéndose y latiendo alrededor de su miembro.  
  
—Córrete, Misha, córrete..., MishaMishaMishaMisha... —Repitió su nombre sin cesar como si se tratase de una melodía, siendo consciente de que eso era lo que siempre conseguía que su amante llegase hasta el final.  
  
Embistió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, una, dos, tres veces más, hasta que finalmente el orgasmo apareció fulminante como un rayo dejándolo casi sin respiración.  
  
Jensen se estremeció sintiendo cómo el semen de su amante le llenaba y también cómo salía de su interior. ¡Qué cojones! ¿Lo iba a dejar así? Al instante, las manos de Misha le dieron la vuelta y notó que una boca le rodeaba la verga húmeda y erecta; prácticamente al límite.  
  
—¡Joder, Misha! ¡Joder!  
  
Se apoyó como pudo en la silla y bajó la mirada viendo a Misha de rodillas y comiéndosela sin contemplaciones. Los labios carnosos se deslizaban por el tronco cubriéndolo de saliva, llegando hasta el glande para recorrerlo con la lengua y volver a bajar otra vez hasta la base. Se moría, se iba a morir.  
  
—En mi boca, Jensen —le pidió cogiéndole la polla para chocarla contra sus labios—, vamos—, continuó introduciéndosela de nuevo.  
  
Le cogió la cabeza con una mano y sin poder evitarlo movió las caderas hacía delante, embistiendo contra su garganta. En apenas unos segundos Jensen se corrió en su boca, liberando finos hilos de esperma por sus labios.  
  
Agotado, se dejó caer al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración y el habla. Misha se sentó también jadeando y exhausto.  
  
—Creo que... vamos a llevarnos esa silla —comentó Misha una vez repuesto, acercándose hasta Jensen.  
  
—Me gustará ver la excusa que te inventas para hacerlo —contestó abriendo los brazos para que se sentase encima de él.  
  
—Tengo mucha imaginación, ya lo sabes.  
  
—Y tanto que lo sé.  
  
—Hum, me quedaría así toda la noche... —susurró acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.  
  
—Y yo... pero mejor vamos a la habitación que se me está congelando el culo.  
  
—Pero si lo tienes que tener bien calentito, Jen...  
  
Jensen se rio dándole un palmada en el trasero.  
  
—No seas cerdo, anda, que ahora empezará mi venganza.  
  
—Ja, eso habrá que verlo...  
  
Se levantaron de allí poniéndose la ropa para irse directos a la habitación y encerrarse hasta que los obligasen a salir de allí.  
Jensen cerró la puerta sabiendo que ese fin de semana en Roma había sido de los mejores que habían pasado y esperaba que el próximo año fuese aún mejor. Tenía muchos meses para pensar en cómo hacerlo. Aunque lo importante era que Misha estuviese siempre a su lado para hacer que su vida estuviese repleta de amor, cariño, comprensión y para qué negarlo, del mejor sexo.

 

(1). La [_Bocca della verità_](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_1jWpt_jkkYM/TUBQLNpw3aI/AAAAAAAAAQo/d-0lNKP6wXs/s1600/bocca%2Bdella%2Bverita%2527.jpg) existe y podeis ir a visitar, eso si no hagais como Jensen y Misha xD

(2). Una bonita imagen [de la silla y de lo bien que se lo pasaba Jensen ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BcrbPb6CcAA5M29.jpg:large)en el panel

(3). La prueba de la[ película Disney ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/d78b1d664ea488711e1d50ca2821fb12/tumblr_mvga2y2gL21skdy3bo1_500.gif)

(4). Y .... [en fin](http://24.media.tumblr.com/2ea566148fe32b04a6ed51d2b590b4e8/tumblr_mwdw49b2Nv1s15u9ro1_500.gif) xD


End file.
